Kill Me, Kiss Me, Make Me Yours
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The Nexus Universe has been thrown into complete chaos. Constance and Constantine now find themselves in desperate need of help from four certain brothers if life in the Nexus Universe is ever to go back to being normal again.
1. Chapter 1

Kill Me, Kiss Me, Make Me Yours 

**_Author's Notes_**: This is the unofficial companion piece to The Beginning of the End. That means this particular story can stand alone. For those of you who have yet to read TBOTE, it's far too complicated for me to explain in just one sitting. That means you should go and check out TBOTE. It's available on Mickis' site. In this story, I've decided to give the Ultimate Ninja a name. He's going to be called Yukio which translates into he gets what he wants or God will nourish. I chose his name for the first definition. Can you guys guess why? Now the only warning I'm giving you guys is to be prepared for the unexpected. Italics will denote character thoughts. With that said, take a seat, relax and enjoy!

**_Summary_**: Set five years after the events of The Beginning of the End. The Nexus Universe has been thrown into complete chaos. Constance and Constantine now find themselves in desperate need of help from four certain brothers if life in the Nexus Universe is ever to go back to being normal again.

Chapter 1

It was a particularly beautiful evening, with clear skies and numerous stars twinkling in the heavens. A young woman was standing on the balcony of her bedding chambers, dressed in white robes with her crimson-colored locks falling down her back in waves. As she stared off into the distance, a few tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"This is not the life that I wanted," she whispered softly.

Small, quiet sobs began to rack her body. As she tried to hold back more tears, strong arms wrapped around her waist in a gentle embrace.

"Tears do not suit someone as beautiful as you, Constantine," he whispered as he left a trail of small kisses down her neck.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him as she began to cry even harder. "You would cry too if you were in my position, Yukio."

She buried her face into his chest, and a look of puzzlement crossed his face as he soothingly rubbed her back. "What troubles you, Constantine?"

"Just hold me," she whispered.

He held her until the tears finally subsided and then brought one hand under her chin, gently lifting so that he could see her face. When he looked into her teary eyes, his heart constricted painfully within his chest. He hated to see her look so sad.

"What can I do to ease your pain?"

He was met with silence, and a moment later she looked away from him and walked to their bed. She sat down on the edge of it and wrapped her arms around herself.

He followed her and sat down next to her. He reached out for her again, but the questions she voiced next stopped him from doing so.

"Must you always attend to your duties? Am I not important to you? As a matter of fact, are **_we _**not important to you, Yukio?"

Her emerald green eyes, tinted with a shade of sapphire, began to fill with tears again. She was sure to stress the word 'we' because currently she was three months pregnant.

"What would you have me do? I can not simply ignore my duties, no matter how much I want to. You knew what you were getting into when you married me, Constantine."

His voice had risen a little in pitch, and when she turned to face him there was a quiet anger burning in her eyes. "I know that your father is ill and that soon you will become the Daimyo, but I do not want our child growing up without a father. What will I say when they want to see their father, only to be told that he's too busy ruling the Nexus? I used to know you, but now it seems as though we've drifted apart. Have you grown tired of me, Yukio?"

He couldn't stand the tormented look on her face, so he stood up and turned his back on her. "I do not know where these feelings are coming from but you know that I would never intentionally hurt you. It would seem that you are tired and know not what you say. It is best for you to rest now, because in your current state of mind you might hurt yourself and the baby."

He turned around abruptly, gave her a quick kiss and then walked out of the room, leaving her alone again. Her eyes flooded as she lay motionless in bed, and this time she did nothing to stop them.

"This is not what I wanted, Yukio," she said aloud as a choked sob escaped her lips.

She cried herself to sleep, completely unaware that Yukio was leaning against the closed door, listening. Tears gathered in his eyes at the sound of her suffering, but he held them back, knowing that he needed to be strong.

_Forgive me, Constantine. I did not want things to turn out like this, either._

Feeling helpless, he walked away from their bedroom and made his way to his private study.

Constance's point of view

My sister's feelings were going haywire, and I think I knew why. It was high time a certain someone had a good talking to which is why I was currently leaning against the door to his study. No one got away with hurting my sister.

I could hear faint footsteps steadily growing closer, so I straightened up and waited.

He arrived a moment later, but when our eyes locked neither of us spoke. He tore his gaze away from me and reached out for the doorknob. As he prepared to enter the room, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You do realize that you will not get away with this."

He angrily brushed away my hand and turned to face me.

"What happens between my wife and I is none of your business. Besides, if my memory serves me correctly, weren't YOU the one who arranged for our union?" he asked with a sneer evident on his face.

When I did not answer him immediately, he dismissed me with a frown and entered his study. Not to be ignored, I followed after him. I watched as he sat down at his desk, which was cluttered with various notes, books and papers. Candles sat in their holders and decorated the walls of the study. Their light cast shadows throughout the room.

He began leafing through his documents, and a tense silence engulfed the room as I worked up the nerve to address him again. "That may be true, but had I known you would have hurt her like this…"

I trailed off when he threw a book across the room, which hit the wall with a resounding thud and thankfully missed the wall candles. As he turned to face me, the glow of the candlelight seemed to enhance his angry countenance.

The mere sight of that darkened face, with its angry scowl and fierce, emerald green eyes, could strike fear into the hearts of many people, but I did not flinch. Instead I looked at him calmly as he stood up and began pacing back and forth, like a caged animal waiting to be released from its captor.

"My father is at death's door, and I am trying my best to learn how to become a proper and respectful Daimyo. I will never be able to be the man he is! I know that I have done shameful and horrible things, which is why most people do not think I am fit to rule, and yet no one will lend me any type of support or guidance."

He paused momentarily, but then continued to rant about his frustrations. "Everyone, even my own wife, is complaining that I am spending far too much time attending to my duties! What would you do if you were in my position, Constance?"

When he finally looked at me, his face was still dark and troubled while my passive mask remained firmly in place. "I am in no position to criticize or scold you, Yukio, but you know just as well as I do that one forges his own path. No one forced you to do those things. Just because you have finally atoned for your grievances does not give you the right to hurt my sister. She is carrying your child and yet you act as though that is a crime. Had you not wanted a child you should have never…"

The echoing sound of his hand meeting my cheek rang throughout the room. My head whipped to the side from the force of the blow, sending hot pinpricks of pain across my skin, and when I turned back to face him anger blazed throughout my entire being.

"You forget your place, Constance. I do not appreciate your assumptions or your accusations." He turned his back to me as he continued speaking, "You are my father's most trusted advisor, but rest assured that once I am Daimyo, your services will no longer be required. Now leave me. I have business that requires my immediate attention."

I glared at his back for a few moments, before saying stiffly, "Yes, of course, Yukio. As you wish."

I turned on my heel and left the room without another word, slamming the door in my wake.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes**_: First of all, before I get this party started, let me just say I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up and running. As many of you know, I left the writing world for a bit. But now that I'm back, I intend to make full use of my stay this time around! Without further ado, italics will denote character thoughts and please enjoy the latest installment of this story. This chapter was beta read by the lovely and talented Dierdre!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own anything TMNT related BUT if I did, I'd be one rich not to mention lucky lady! When that day comes, I'll be sure to let everyone know okay?

Chapter 2

Constance's point of view

As I walked down the dimly lit halls to my sister's bedding chambers, my anger gradually began to subside. I stopped before her door and knocked softly.

"Come in," came the muffled reply, her voice small and sad.

Opening the door and closing it behind me, I walked to her bed and sat down. She was already sitting up and seemed as though she were about to ask me about my late visit, when she noticed the crimson-colored mark on my face. Walking over to the bed, I carelessly sat down, folding my arms over my chest.

Not once looking in the direction of my sister's worried gaze, I focused my attention elsewhere. Her mahogany dressing chamber**'s** door was open, but it looked immaculate, as usual. Turning away from it, I took notice of the candle burning brightly on the table stand. Its eerie glow bathed the room in a reddish orange haze. I stared into the flames, but it did nothing to alleviate my current mood.

Tearing my gaze away from the table, I noticed that Yukio's clothes for the next day had been carefully selected and were currently hanging on the wall by her closet. Biting back a disgusted sigh, I unfolded my arms to fiddle with one of my sister's pillows. The pillow had been made from silk and felt nice to the touch.

Her bed felt like a safe-haven of soft, feathery cushions, and for a moment, it felt like I was sitting on a cloud. Momentarily looking over to my sister, I noticed that she was dressed in her evening attire. Even though she was currently swathed in nothing but her white bedding robes, she looked as beautiful as always. Her hair was slightly tousled, and her eyes held a haunting and tormented look within them. It was her panicked voice, however, that pulled me from my musings.

"Sister, your face!" she cried as she moved closer to inspect it.

"It's nothing," I said, turning away from her reflexively. Had I not done so, I would have seen the hurt expression cross her face.

"First Yukio and now you," she whispered, moving away from me.

Turning back around to face her, I softened at the look of anguish on her features. Sighing lowly as I wrapped my arms around her, I drew her closer to me and mumbled, "Forgive me. I am just upset."

She nodded as I held her. She went lax in my grip, snuggling closer to me as if she were a cat. It wasn't hard to tell that she was seeking comfort and warmth from me.

"This is about Yukio, isn't it?" she questioned hesitantly.

A dark look crossed my face, but I quickly replaced it with a cool expression. "Your feelings were out of control earlier, and when I went to confront him about what he is doing to you, things did not exactly go according to plan."

She looked up at me and gently put her hand on my cheek where Yukio had hit me.

"You're always worried about me and yet you never worry for yourself. You know I am quite capable of looking after myself."

Her expression was soft and loving, but soon soured when I smirked and gave her an 'are you kidding me' look. "This coming from the same woman who almost destroyed the Palace in an angry rage?" I questioned with a small smile.

She removed her hand from my cheek and pushed me away with a frown on her face.

"I don't recall you being any better. If you're not careful, that mouth of yours will be your downfall."

My smile grew a little wider. "But you would never let anything happen to me, would you?"

She playfully glared at me. "Perhaps I should. Maybe then I wouldn't have you hovering over me so much."

I returned her glare before my expression became serious again. "Sister, I am worried for you. Lately you seem so depressed and withdrawn from everything. Just what happened between you and Yukio for things to come to this?"

I was met with silence as her posture went stiff as a board. The soft, teasing look was gone from her face and had been replaced with that same heartbreaking look I'd seen in her eyes earlier. She briefly held my gaze, before turning away and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Constantine?" I questioned hesitantly.

Her defense mechanisms were up and in full effect, but that didn't deter me in the least. Drawing closer to her, I parted my lips to question her again when she finally answered me.

"I am fine. You have no need to worry about me."

Her reply sounded so soft and small. She seemed so weak, powerless and **_vulnerable_**…

And it was all **_his_** fault. Constantine hadn't sounded like herself at all. She might have been able to fool anyone else with that answer, but not me. I knew something was troubling my sister, and I was determined to find out what it was.

"You've always been a horrible liar," I said mildly.** "**Now tell me, what it is that has bothered you so? And don't try to say it's nothing! For weeks, I've stood by, watching as your fiery spark slowly faded out. You've gone from being a mischievous, bold and fearless woman to a submissive, wilting flower. And I'm quite sure you know this isn't healthy for you or the baby."

As she listened to me, I saw her flinch and even cringe at my words. Perhaps I was being too harsh, but she knew better than to play me for a fool. I'd grown up with this woman and knew her inside and out. She couldn't hide anything from me even if she wanted to.

My last sentence must have struck a nerve with her, however, because she glanced quickly at me. She was trying extremely hard to suppress her saddened look, but she failed. Turning away from me yet again, she slowly rose from the bed. She walked back out onto the balcony and placed her hands on the rail.

I got up from the bed and followed after her. We stood together on the balcony, admiring the stars as a cool breeze caressed us. Our companionable silence was broken, however, when she finally addressed me.

"I realize that our union was arranged, and that Yukio never had any intentions of marrying me, but I thought we would be able to work past that. I even understand that it is important for him to concentrate on his duties as the next Daimyo, but what I can not understand is why he resents me for carrying his child. I would have thought he'd be happy, but now that I know he is not, I do not want…" she trailed off softly as she looked back out into the night.

"You do not want your child to live an isolated and lonely life like we did, do you?" I finished solemnly for her.

She nodded as she found her voice once again. "I always vowed to myself that whenever I became a parent, my child would never know the pain and suffering that I did. In the end, though, it seems like my little one will be doomed to repeat the same fate as me."

Glancing over in her direction, I noticed a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Chuckling sadly as I pulled her to me once again, I murmured softly, "It must be the end of the world, sister, because I have never known for you to be so emotional."

She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I blame the baby."

"And I suppose you're going to blame the baby for everything else?" I asked in mild amusement.

She laughed a little. "Of course not. Besides, you know what I mean, Constance."

As we stood in our embrace, she closed her eyes and gradually began to relax against me. I smiled down at her as I spoke, "But of course. There's one thing, though."

"What?" she asked as I finally let go of her.

I began walking to the door, because I knew my next words would undoubtedly be at her expense, and I did not want to stick around in case she decided to retaliate. "I do not know whom to pity more. The child or myself, because I am quite sure you will be a rather difficult mother."

I didn't do a thing to suppress my amusement as a pillow flew in my direction. I quickly dodged it by the shutting the door, and then chuckled when I heard the pillow smack against the wood. "Goodnight, sister," I called out merrily.

I was met with a rather unusual but amusing reply, "I hope the bedbugs bite your legs off."

Chuckling to myself as I walked back to my bedding chambers, I couldn't help the thought that came to my mind: _Teasing that girl never ceases to amuse me._

I arrived at my room and entered it. Crossing the short distance to my bed and changing into my white robes, I then settled comfortably into the bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Notes_**: And here I am with the latest update! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up and running. I know some of you might be wondering, "Just where on earth are the guys?!" Oh don't worry! They'll be popping up soon…very soon… Anywho, italics will denote character thoughts and as always be prepared for the unexpected!

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything TMNT related. The day I do though, I'll be sure to let everyone know okay?

Chapter 3

Constantine's point of view

I awoke alone. Yukio had not come to bed at all last night, but I was used to this. Lately, everything seemed to take up his time except me. Slowly rising from my bed, I walked to my large mahogany dressing chambers. I opened the doors and was leafing through some of my clothing, when a horrific scream echoed throughout the palace.

I rushed to the door, opened it and began briskly walking down the halls. As I did so, another bloodcurdling shriek echoed down the hallway. With shivers running down my spine, I quickened my step with the sole intent on finding out what was happening.

"Constantine, what is going on?"

Turning to see my sister rushing to my side, I focused back on the task at hand. "I do not know."

By now attendants, maids and other servants were following behind us. We cautiously checked each room until there were only two left. The first one was Yukio's private study. I was hesitantly reaching for the doorknob when a servant stopped me.

"No, my lady. The intruder may still be in there."

He stepped in front of me and opened the door. It slowly creaked open and my eyes widened in horror as a hand flew to my mouth. I suddenly felt sick as the tangy and coppery scent of blood assaulted my senses.

There **--**lying on the floor, with his throat ripped open and numerous gashes covering his body-- was Yukio. A bloodstained sword was lying on the floor a few feet away from him. His shirt and pants were nothing but loose shreds and did little to cover up his body. His face was locked in an eternal grimace as his eyes were dulled and glossed over, his body twitching and jerking every other second or so.

If anything, Yukio's exposed trachea and esophagus were definite proof that the stench and overwhelming presence of death now lingered in this room.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight. Blood covered the floor as well as some parts of the wall. His books had been knocked off the shelves and bloody handprints covered his desk.

It was too much for me.

Backing away and almost tripping over my own feet, I promptly turned my head and emptied the contents of my stomach.

Constance's point of view

Tearing my eyes away from the disgusting sight before me, I focused my attention on my sister. Two attendants were steadying her as she had suddenly become ill.

"Take her back to her room. Make sure you contact a Healer so that he may attend to her. As for the rest of you, make sure that mess is attended to," I said while gesturing towards the area covered with vomit.

Some of the attendants nodded as they left to carry out my orders, taking Constantine with them once she finally stopped retching.

I gasped as the full impact of the situation occurred to me. Ignoring everyone as they called for me to come back, I raced to the Daimyo's bedding chambers.

Once there, I swung open the door, only to have my suspicions confirmed.

The once noble and proud Daimyo was no more.

A sword lay firmly embedded in his chest as rivulets of blood dripped onto the floor. His entire bed was slowly becoming saturated with blood. The covers were slightly askew, almost suggesting that the Daimyo had been in the process of waking up when he had been killed. One arm lay draped across one of his pillows as the other arm lifelessly dangled off of the side of the bed, spasms wracking his body every other second. Nervously, I stepped into his room, but the moment I did so, something grabbed me from behind, viciously clamping a hand over my mouth.

Struggling for all I was worth, the intruder tightened their hold on me, as if they were trying to squeeze the air out of my body. I could do nothing as a sinister voice hissed venomously into my ear, "This is nothing compared to what we will do to your sister."

The person let go of me as I sank to my knees in shock. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but gradually I became aware of a voice that began to pierce through the hazy fog that was currently my mind.

"Lady Constance!"

I turned to look at the owner of the voice, but I could not register whom it was calling my name.

"Lady Constance, snap out of it!"

When I ignored their instructions, someone roughly pulled me to my feet.

"You can not afford to break down when your sister needs you. She has been calling for you and refuses to calm down until she knows that you are safe."

Pulling myself away from my self-induced semi-catatonic state, I turned to face one of my attendants. He was a short, fairly young and lean man with tranquil sea blue eyes, creamy skin and long wavy purple hair.

"Yes, you are right. I must attend to Constantine."

He released me and walked out of the room, his eyes firmly turned away from the horrific sight on the bed. I scanned the room for something and sighed in relief when my eyes fell upon it. I walked over to where the Daimyo's war staff lay and took it. As I walked out of the room, however, I was unaware of the eyes that were following my every move.

The moment I arrived at my sister's room, all of my fears, doubts and uncertainties were gone. I rushed to her bedside and took her hand in my own. "You must calm yourself, Constantine," I said while soothingly rubbing her hand.

She turned to look at me with large, frightened eyes. "Sister, what does this mean? Who could have done such a thing?"

Shaking my head sadly, I answered, "I do not know, but the council will surely look into this. For now, I need you to focus on your health."

She nodded and closed her eyes, her face a mixture between a grimace and frown.

When I was sure she was actually resting, I let go of her hand and walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, my mind a jumble of thoughts as my heart constricted painfully in my chest.

_This does not bode well for you_, _my sister_,_ but do not worry. I won't let anything happen to you. _

Walking away from her chambers, my mind was made up. I would protect my sister even if it meant giving up my life.


End file.
